1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control system for and control method of an autonomous driving vehicle.
2. Related Art
An autonomous driving vehicle is known in the art, which gives notification to a driver if the vehicle approaches an area where autonomous driving may be difficult (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-544695A). In one example, the vehicle requests control of steering, acceleration, deceleration, etc. to the driver. Note that, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-544695A, positional information of that area is included in map information.